


Speak the Language of Love

by sloppymouth



Category: Actor RPF, Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF
Genre: Feelings, Kissing, Love, M/M, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21850318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloppymouth/pseuds/sloppymouth
Summary: Just a lot of feelings.
Relationships: Dan Levy & Noah Reid, Dan Levy/Noah Reid
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37





	Speak the Language of Love

He _missed_ Dan. Technically it didn't feel _that_ different because Dan traveled a lot anyway, but there was a noticeable piece of Noah missing from Toronto since Dan had moved. 

Before Dan even entertained the idea of leaving Canada he had a conversation with Noah. He refused to leave without a plan, a plan that kept them connected to each other. They'd discussed it a whole day and night, tangled in each other's arms, occasionally leaving bed to refill wine glasses. The plan included regular trips for both men, back and forth from Canada to California. Dan becoming even more immersed in the Hollywood lifestyle would prove to be a challenge, what with interviews and engagements, etc. But he'd always made time for Noah in the past and Noah knew it wouldn't stop now. When Dan loved, he loved fiercely and completely.

So now he was on his way to the swanky hotel Dan was staying in while he waited to get into his new 4 million dollar abode. He couldn't wait to get his hands on Dan. And not just in the _holy fuck I'm horny_ way, he craved the intimacy. Kissing. Cuddling. Soft brushes against each other. Stolen glances. Quiet whispers. _All of it._

If they weren't who they were _Dan Levy_ and _Noah Reid_ Dan would've picked up Noah at the airport in a heartbeat. Noah knew that. But instead, Noah ubered to the hotel and found his way up to the room. His heart was beating out of his chest, Dan had that effect on him. He made him feel giddy and made his palms sweat and he absolutely loved it.

He knocked on the door, wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans and waited for his favorite person to open the door. And almost immediately, he was there. 

_"Well hello, Mr. Reid,"_ Dan practically whispered fluttering his brown eyes at his beau. 

_"I fucking missed you..._ he said voice on the verge of breaking, taking in the sight of Dan Levy in his favorite pair of jeans and a plain white tee, just how Noah liked him. 

Dan let a shy smile spread across his face, that smile was reserved for when Noah said sweet nothings. Dan reached out and softly grabbed Noah by the shoulder, pulling him into his body and wrapping him in a hug only meant for a lover. 

Noah nestled his face into Dan's neck, inhaling deeply, never wanting to forget the way he smelled at this moment. And then he kissed his neck, softly, just once. It was what had started the Patrick neck kisses, Dan's obsession with Noah neck kisses. 

Moving his mouth up until he almost immediately connected with Dan's lips. It was soft at first and then Noah let his tongue slip into Dan's mouth. He let his tongue tangle with Dan's and they intimately danced together, like a slow dance you never wanted to end. Noah ran his hands up Dan's broad back and around his neck, he pulled him in closer, humming into the kiss. 

Dan pulled away, causing Noah to frown. He turned into a pouty child any moment he was with Dan and wasn't kissing him when he thought they should be. 

_"How was the flight? The ride over?"_

It was Dan pulling himself out of the intimacy of the moment, Noah had seen it before, he was overwhelmed and trying to gather his thoughts. 

_"Not bad, just fucking happy to be here, you are hot as fuck, fyi, just thought you should know that..."_ Noah trailed off, he'd entered _bro mode_ momentarily and immediately looked at his feet and smiled through it. 

_"Mmm, no, you are a sight for sore eyes, Mr. Reid,"_ Dan said softly, letting his finger softly trace the curves of Noah's smile, _"this smile is ridiculously perfect."_

That one hit him in the heart. They'd had long discussions about each other's smiles and he was well aware of how fond Dan was of his. Most of the time he only wore that smile because he was loved by one Daniel Levy. 

Dan leaned down and took the bag Noah had dropped when he came in, picking it up he disappeared into another room, which Noah assumed was the bedroom.

_"Should I be following you or??_ he shouted after Dan, pretty sure he was supposed to follow. 

Noah found Dan on a very comfy looking king-size bed, he was on his side faced toward Noah, his eyes were closed. Noah was very familiar with Dan's coping strategies when he was overwhelmed with emotion or anxiety. He needed a moment, or several, to regroup. 

_"Hey, I'm here,_ Noah whispered into Dan's ear as he slid in behind him and wrapped him in his arms, _"all I need is to be here with you."_ He let his face fall into the nape of Dan's neck as Dan tugged on Noah's forearm urging to wrap him even tighter. 

_"Just a lot going on, you know, a lot of emotions, miss you like crazy,_ Dan said softly, it tore him apart hearing him so vulnerable and sad. 

He didn't say anything else, he just held Dan. 2019 had been a big year for this man, he'd announced the _last season_ of _his_ show, written and filmed the _last season_ of _his_ show, _his_ show had been nominated for Emmy's, he'd gotten a new job and had moved to LA. 

Dan fell asleep in Noah's arms. Noah listened to his soft breathing and felt the beating of his heart. He had the loveliest heart of anyone he knew and wanted to tell him that constantly. 

_"Your heart... is my favorite heart,"_ Noah whispered into the stillness of the room, pulling Dan impossibly closer to his own body. 

*** 

What felt like hours later Noah woke to find Dan had turned over and rested his head on his chest, one arm draped over Noah, fingers lightly running up and down his arm. He smiled into Dan's perfect head of hair and placed a soft kiss against it. 

_"Hey there,"_ Dan said moving so he was now face to face with Noah, _"thank you,"_ kiss, _"for,"_ kiss, _"being my,"_ kiss, _"knight,"_ kiss, _"in shining armor."_ Each kiss was so tender and left Noah breathless. 

_"I speak the language of love like I know what it means,"_ a sly smile took up Noah's whole face as he pulled Dan into him for a kiss he didn't plan on ending anytime soon. 


End file.
